Please don't let me change Troy
by special agent Ali
Summary: Gabriella Montez was such a smart, funny girl. Now she could change that image forever with her mother dead. With no parents to fall back on can Troy save her from depression and keep her the girl he fell in love with?
1. Not the same girl anymore

_Hi, I'm broadening my horizons, I think this is what it means_

_Anyway decided to go to HSM and get my wildcat spirit on. What team? WILDCATS What team? WILDCATS, WILDCATS get your head in the game._

_I changed Gabby to kind of Vanessa's character in Bandslam Sa5m. I liked her edgy character. But hey maybe Troy can change her back._

Troy's POV

I knew this was to be expected. I mean she lost someone important to her, I could relate she'd be upset.

I just never thought she'd change.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before unlocking the door to her house.

"Calm down Bolton, it's Gabby, I'm sure she's fine, only been five days and she was at Taylor's four of them" I said.

With that I knocked on her bedroom door upstairs. She didn't answer so I knocked again before opening her door.

What I saw made me know I could never leave her again.

She had a small pocket knife in her hand and a small cut on her arm.

"Gabriella!" I shouted and she looked at me. Her face was neutral though like all her emotion was drained out of her.

"Hi Troy" she said in a neutral voice. I ran to her and took the knife putting it away on her dresser.

She watched me as I then got a towel from the bathroom along with a first aid kit and bandaged her arm.

"Will you relax? It was a very small cut, not even deep, more like a regular cut" she said as though not a big deal.

"But you created it willingly" I said in shock.

How can she not realize what she was doing was bad?

She shrugged. "I was just curious, it only hurt a little" she said.

"Well…please don't do it again" I begged and she shrugged again.

"Okay…I'm sorry Troy…I came home and….it's so empty here" she said and I pulled her in my arms relieved she was still my girl.

"Yeah…well then come on lets get out of here" I suggested and she nodded.

"Bye mom…hope you're watching me" she said as she left to the empty air.

I smiled at her, hoping to show her it was still okay. It was now a week since she and her mom got into an accident. A week since she survived that horrible day.

One week since I almost lost her as well as Ms. Montez.

"I love you Gabs" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Troy" she said back as she wrapped her arm around my waist securely.

I held her close, I was now determined not to let whatever emotion she had come out again.

I snuck a look at her and she smiled catching me.

"Relax baby…I told you I'm sorry…It was a weak moment but I'm still the girl you met at the lodge…forever I promise" she said.

If only I could believe her.


	2. Gabi is scared

_Wow four reviews, I feel loved thanks for supporting me on my first trip to East High. _

_*wears her wildcat colors proudly* Ok once again what team? WILDCATS! What team? WILDCATS, WILDCATS get your head in the game._

_Probably gonna say that every chapter I love when Corbin does it.._

Gabriella's POV

When I left Taylor and walked into the house something inside of me snapped. I was so angry. How could she just die? How could she just leave me?

She already made the mistake of giving me no siblings so how dare she just go off and die?

When I heard these horrible thoughts I freaked out. I ran upstairs and jumped into my bed and cried for a moment.

I grabbed the pillow and touched something hard. I sat up with the pocket knife. For some reason I didn't care why it was there. I didn't care how it even got there.

I just opened it and looked at the blade. Next thing I know I have a small cut on my arm.

But for some reason I didn't care. I didn't care I looked like a psycho had replaced the sane Gabriella Montez.

Next thing I know someone is screaming my name. I didn't even hear him knock.

I look up and there's Troy with the most adorable expression on his face. He looked like someone who had walked in on someone using the toilet or something.

Yeah, the whole freaked out expression.

He makes a big scene and runs to the bathroom. My arm is bandaged a few minutes later after he takes my knife away.

"Will you relax? It was a very small cut, not even deep, more like a regular cut" I said exasperated.

I have no idea where Gabi went anymore. I feel strange, like I don't care about life anymore.

I don't like this but I don't know if I can stop it.

"But you created it willingly" Troy said in a very freaked out voice.

I shrug. "I was just curious, it only hurt a little"

He shakes his head, scared to death I bet. I'm scared too. I think he only knew me as the shy girl from the lodge with the pretty voice who somehow becomes his girlfriend.

I'm not supposed to be this lifeless person. I don't think I want to be that person but somehow I think I always was.

I been a wildcat since I was fifteen but it seemed all three of those years all I did was cry. Troy and I always had war it seemed.

Yet I always came back to him. I think it was to conceal whatever is trying to break free.

"Well…please don't do it again" he's begging me and I shrug.

"Okay…I'm sorry Troy…I came home and it's so empty here" I say and I do feel sorry. But not for doing the cut just for him realizing it could be the real me.

He wraps his arms around me and I could almost feel his relief. Maybe he doesn't realize it. Good.

I think he believes it was just a weird thing and he's going to try and brush it off.

Maybe I am just depressed but I can't shake the feeling the creature or whatever the lifeless soul will try again.

I don't want to become whatever this thing wants me to be.

"Yeah…well then lets get out of here" he suggests and I nod in agreement.

I get up and he holds me close. "Bye mom…hope you're watching me" I said to the air.

I do hope she is because then maybe she can keep the thing away.

He smiles at me and I can see behind it he's thinking of the day again. I'm kind of flattered. He loves me that much I guess.

It was scary. One week ago I almost died. One week ago it could have been both of us in the ground. One week Troy and I could have been separated forever.

"I love you Gabs" Troy whispers and my smile becomes more genuine but I can feel the thing crying in agony. Good, let it suffer.

"I love you too Troy" I said and it cries again.

I found its weakness. It hates me to be happy and I'm the happiest with Troy so I guess I can never ever leave him.

I wrap my arm around him and he holds me close as though keeping me from letting whatever I had upstairs from coming out.

That was fine with me.

"Relax baby…I told you I'm sorry…It was a weak moment but I'm still the girl you met at the lodge…forever I promise" I tell him but I still hold him tight.

I don't think he believes me. He smiles but his grip is like iron it almost hurts.

I grab some stuff out of my room after I squeeze out of his grip. I hold his hand though to keep him happy.

He watches me with jittery movement. I go quickly and ten minutes later I lock the house up to his relief.

We go to his car and I put on my seatbelt and touch my injury.

He gets in and starts the car.

"Troy…please don't think I'm some kind of psycho…it really was just a moment of weakness I don't want you to leave me" I cry.

Troy looks at me quickly then grabs my hand as he has to look at the road.

"Never Gabs….lets just please drop this…I won't tell anyone if you won't and I'll never leave you alone ever again…I will help you Gabs" he says and I sigh with relief.

I just hope I made the right choice. Forever is a long time, I hope I won't have to run away from him to get air.

For now I'll just wait and see. I can't stop looking at my cut though. Why do I want to do more? This is so not me, please Troy don't let me change!

_This will probably just bounce back between the two but I will add other characters and maybe a few more POV's but it's most Troyella_


	3. The truth hurts, it really does

_Wow, why is angst the most read thing on fan fiction? Lol, I just noticed that lol. Oh well I aint complaining you people rock thanks_

_I'm not too sure if she is just depressed, probably though. Hopefully this will turn out well._

_Okay you know the drill What team? WILDCATS! What team? WILDCATS! Wildcats, get your head in the game._

_That is so much fun to say. Enjoy will start slowly bringing in wildcats. Oh and I never looked up the lyrics, I'm curious if I got it down by memory._

Troy's POV:

I can't believe I just promised to keep this to myself.

How am I supposed to keep this a secret? Gabi has turned to the window and I sneak glances at her.

She looks calm but I can't help but wish I knew what she was thinking.

She probably misses her mom. *mentally smacks himself* Of course she does Bolton. How could I not see this?

This is really the first time I've seen her since the funeral. I just thought she was safe and happy as always.

Why am I always so stupid? It took her leaving summer year eleventh grade to realize I had been a huge egotistic jerk to everyone including her.

I think I still am which is scary. I'm so busy always trying to be dad's shining star to be a great boyfriend.

I see her glance at her arm as I sneak a peek at her.

She looks sad. I think we both seen the last of whatever that Gabi was in her room. I have to make her happy.

"Living in my own world didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance" I sing softly.

"I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart to all the possibilities" Gabi joined in.

She looked at me as she sang with her beautiful angelic voice. Still the same beautiful girl I met new years eve three years ago.

I smiled. "I know that something has changed"

"Never felt this way" she smiled back. I opened all the windows and she grinned

"And right here tonight….this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you ooh" we sang loudly.

"And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart ooh the start of something new"

Gabi giggled as we died down after the chorus. "There's that pretty smile" I said.

"Yeah…too bad it has to disappear" she said and sure enough the smiled faded.

"Gabs…"

"Troy please…we're not children anymore…we can't….we can't be so childish" she said.

Well that just sucked all the fun out of our no music karaoke.

I pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Troy…"

"No" I said stubbornly. "No I won't just stop doing stuff I love because you say it's childish" I said quite firm and stubbornly.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Troy…" she said my name again and I scoffed.

She sighed again. "You're right and I'm sorry I didn't mean that…I…I think I'm becoming my old self again" she whispered.

"You…you mean…" I stuttered. I couldn't bring up what I saw again. I couldn't call her Emo she was perky Gabby.

She shook her head. "Not…not whatever that was…" she said and then sighed and became quiet.

"Then what? Gabs please talk to me" I begged. We were getting close to our destination and I was afraid when I parked she'd clam up.

"The lonely quiet girl who's best friends were her books" she said with a shrug.

"That's…" I began but I couldn't finish it. I couldn't say it wasn't true because to be honest I think it was.

"It is" she insisted as though she read my thoughts.

"When we met I had kind of been forced to attend the party…my mom thought it'd be good for me…I guess it was" she said and smiled a genuine smile.

"If it weren't for you…" she said and trailed off and her eyes fell on her arm.

I shuddered not even wanting her to finish that thought. Was she really that lonely?

I realized now she probably was. We both were only children but unlike her I had a brother sort of. Since I was four I knew Chad and we've been like brothers since.

Gabi though…I guess she had no one.

"Gabi" I began and she chuckled.

"It still feels so weird having you all as friends…the only time a jock would say hello to me was when he needed a tutor because he couldn't fail and be on the team" she kept going as though I hadn't spoken.

I went quiet and let her talk.

She looked at me with a sad expression. "Only my mom ever knew my problems…she was the only person I could trust…until now" she said and I never felt more touched.

"I feel the same way Gabi…you're the first girl I feel I can be anything with and won't be judged" I said relieved we were talking.

She smiled again. I loved when she smiled.

"This feels nice…like my first year at East High…I knew you were a good person to talk with….I felt at first that'd you'd always understand" she said and I nodded.

Then I frowned. "Wait…at first?"

She shrugged. "You know we had our issues" she said and put parentheses around issues with her fingers.

"Oh" I murmured.

"Yeah oh" she said with another roll of her eyes.

She said that as I pulled into my driveway. She took off her belt and looked at me with a very serious expression.

"The way you saw me tonight…I'm not too sure I can stop that" she said.

"Gabi…" I said her name sharply. Why was she still bringing it up?

She ignored me. "I never had to before because I had my mom to kill the pain…now I don't…Troy I cut myself because you left me for a week….when I need you the most you cut me out" she went on speaking sharply.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So I tried the truth.

"I….I thought you wanted to be with Taylor…she's your best friend" I stuttered and she nodded.

"Sure…for a few days…I wanted to be with you more…I always want to be with you the most don't you get that yet?" she asked still in the sharp tone.

I felt like I was a four year old again and Chad and I were being scolded.

Gabriella definitely has a way with words but I got it.

It was my fault she hurt herself and she never wanted me to leave her again.

I won't then. Ever.


End file.
